NPM Greeks, Aliens and Americans
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Some supervillains are attacking Camp Half-Blood. What do they do? They call on the Justice League!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Sure This Is A Good Idea?

 ** _On Long Island at Camp Half-blood, in front of the Big House_**

"What is going on?" eighteen year old Annabeth asked Chiron, the centaur.

"Yeah, I want to know too," said her eighteen year old boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

"A group of people are attacking the camp's border," Chiron told them.

"You mean they're attacking the magical border?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron told them. "I mean they're attacking THE border."

"What?!" Annabeth and Percy both exclaimed.

"But how?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, how could they get past the magical border?" Annabeth asked.

"Eris," said Hermes. "Eris is the cause of this."

"Who's Eris?" Percy asked.

"Eris is the goddess of discord and chaos," Annabeth told him.

"Correct Miss Chase," Hermes said. "Eris' job is to bring chaos and discord to the world. She probably changed into the form of a demigod, and gave the people who are attacking the camp the idea to attack it and also the permission to do so."

"Now who is attacking camp?" Percy asked Hermes.

"Some people who are called "super villains"," Hermes told them.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem," Percy said confidently.

"But there's a catch isn't there?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, there is," Hermes told her.

"How did you know that there would be a catch?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Because there's always a catch with this sort of thing," Annabeth told him.

"Well, what is the catch," Percy asked Hermes.

"All of them are mortals except for the alien and the zombie and the cat lady. They will be affected by your weapons because of their powers. The ones without will not however," Hermes told them. There was silence until it was broken by Chiron.

"But how can the mortals see through the Mist?" Chiron asked him.

"Well, some of them are crazy enough to be able to see through it without Eris' help but some of them did need the goddess' help in order to see through," Hermes told Chiron.

"Now how can we fight them without killing them? Especially since they're ready to kill us in a heartbeat?" Percy asked Chiron. "And not to mention they over power us since some of them can fly."

"That's why I'm here," Hermes told them. "I'm here to ask you if you want me to find their foes so that they can help you. I just happen to know one of their foes and that foe knows the other ones."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea. Who's the person you know?" Chiron asked him.

"Her name is Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, princess of the Amazons, also known by the public as Wonder Woman," Hermes told them. There was a pause.

"Um, you sure it's a good idea to ask the princess of the Amazons for help?" Percy asked. "Because I ran into the Amazons once it was not pretty."

"O, those guys?" Hermes asked. "The ones here were the ones who left their island, Themiscyria, to be the queen's spies in the land. Don't worry Diana isn't like them. She doesn't hate men, she actually works with some."

"Ok?" Percy said, still unsure.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Annabeth said.

"Hermes, could you please ask Diana of Themiscyria, to help us?" Chiron asked Hermes.

"It would be my pleaser," Hermes said and he began to walk away. "O, and one more thing." There was a pause. "If any of them release a gas, don't breathe it in unless you want to be scare out of your mind or laughing so much you suffocate." Hermes then left in a swish of smoke. Immediately after he left a voice said,

"Now who is ready for some laughs," the man who said it, when he came into view, had a pale face, green hair, and big red smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 A Visit

Chapter 2: A Visit

Wonder Woman was returning to her quarters, on the Watchtower, after monitor duty. She entered and saw someone on her bed.

"Flash?" Diana exclaimed. "I told you to ask me before you barge in!"

"No, Diana," the person said. She turned the lights on. "It's the original speedster." He was wearing a Greek toga, a winged helmet, and golden sandals.

"Hermes!" Diana exclaimed. She bowed. "Forgive me. I thought you were someone else." Hermes gently lifted her head.

"Apology accepted," Hermes said with a smile. "Don't worry about it too much. Anyway, now to business. There's something that you and your friends need to help us gods with."

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"We need you to help our kids fight off you guys' villains," Hermes told her. "Somehow Eris rounded up the worst of them. Let me see what were their names?" He paused for a moment trying to remember them. "O, yeah, Lex Luthor, Sinestro, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Shade, Luminous, Scarecrow, Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Poison Ivy, the League of Assassins, and Taila and Ra's Al Ghul."

"Why would they attack Camp Half-Blood?" Diana asked. "And how?"

"Me and my family all agree that Eris, the goddess of discord, is the source of this," Hermes explained to her.

"That makes sense," Diana agreed. "And I'd be more than happy to help them. But first I need to ask my friends for help and I need to know its location."

"It's located on Long Island, New York," Hermes told her. "You'll find it in due time. O and by the way all of your friends, except for the pure mortal, can and will be affected by the demigods' weapons, just an F.Y.I. and can enter the bonder without needing to have someone inside let them. See you later." He then disappeared in an instant leaving Diana alone in her room.

"Diana," said a voice came in over her COM link.

"Yes?" Diana said back.

"There's a meeting going on in about two minutes," the voice said. "Thought I'd remind you."

"Thanks," Diana responded. "I'll see you then, darling."

"See you then, Princess," he said. "Batman out."

"Great! I can tell them about them at the meeting," Diana said to herself. She then left her quarters and headed toward the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Go

Chapter 3: Time to Go

Diana arrived at the meeting room and sat at her seat at their round table, which was in between Batman and Superman. She was a minute early and the only one missing was Flash. Everyone else was in their seat and waited for Flash for about two minute. She turned to her left and gave her boyfriend a smile and he gave her a smirk.

"Well, we've waited long enough," Superman said as he stood up. "We'll just have to start without him." Just then Flash came in panting and gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm late," Flash finally said. "I took a nap and lost track of time." He then sat at his seat, which was in between Green Lantern and Jonn'.

"Now let's get started," Superman said. "As a few of you know some super villains have gone missing for longer than usual."

"Who?" Flash asked. "None of mine are missing."

"Well, Sinestro has been off the radar and unable to be tracked by the Guardians," Lantern told them.

"Luthor, Luminous and Shade are also missing," Superman said.

"Cheetah is missing as well," Diana told them.

"The Joker, Harley, the Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Bane, Solomon Grundy and Scarecrow have been off the radar in Gotham as well," Batman said.

"So?" Hawkgirl exclaimed. "They could be planning some sort of Gotham destruction and Bat breaking plan."

"Except they're never gone this long," Batman explained. "Once they're free they immediately try to destroy Gotham. The only one who actually takes time to plan is Bane. And even he never takes this long."

"I know where they are," Diana said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Before the meeting I was visited by Hermes. He told me that they are attacking Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?" Flash said.

"Camp Half-Blood," Diana repeated. "It's a training place and home to half-bloods or better known as demigods."

"You mean your gods still have kids today?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes they do," Diana said. "And they've saved the world several times."

"Why haven't we heard about them?" Superman asked.

"Because we've been busy with aliens, world conquering villains, shall I go on?" Batman said.

"I see your point," Superman responded. "So how do we get there?"

"It's at Long Island, New York," Diana told them. "It shouldn't be too hard to find. Now will you all help me with them?"

"Sure," Batman said.

"Yep," Flash responded.

"Definitely," Superman said.

"Yes," Hawkgirl replied.

"Wouldn't miss it," Green Lantern said.

"I will be staying here," Jonn' told her. "Someone has to watch the Watchtower and make sure nothing else goes wrong."

"Alright, Jonn'," Diana said.

"When do we go?" Flash asked.

"As soon as possible," Diana said.

"Well then meeting adjourned," Superman said. "Those who are going get to the Javelin Bay."

Everyone, except for Jonn', headed for the Javelin Bay. Flash and Superman were leading the pack with Hawkgirl and Lantern following and Batman and Diana bringing up the rear.

"So Solomon Grundy's from Gotham?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Batman said. "And he's a pain in the neck to deal with."

"So how do you beat him?" Diana asked.

"I out smart him," Batman told her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bruce, you know I have a boyfriend," Diana giggled.

"Yeah, I know," Batman said smiling.

"So stopped kissing me," Diana said smiling.

"The teasing is unnecessary," Batman told her.

"I know," Diana replied. "But I enjoy it."

They had reached the Javelin Bay and they headed inside where the others were waiting. Batman sat down in the pilot seat and Diana sat next to him as co-pilot. Batman and Diana soon had the Javelin at all systems go and had taken off and were on their way to New York.


	4. Chapter 4 A Prophecy

Chapter 4: A Prophecy

Diana and her friends arrived at Long Island, New York. Soon enough they found the camp and Diana and the others quickly entered. However Batman was met with the magical border.

"I give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood," Diana said quickly. Then Batman followed the others. They split up each taking a villain and their group. Superman took Luthor, Flash took Luminous, Diana took Cheetah, Green Lantern took Sinestro, Hawkgirl took Shade, and Batman put on a gas mask and headed for a giant white house to fight his enemies.

Diana saw a young man with blonde hair, glasses and with a sword in his hand as he tried to fight off Solomon Grundy. He was managing himself pretty well and was able to do some damage, because he was brought back with magic, but not enough. He kept charging in and wasn't thinking too much before acting and Grundy was once a mortal. Eventually though he wore himself out and had been knocked around too much. Cheetah then jumped up try to pounce on her. Diana reached for her lasso and lassoed her around her waist. Diana then threw Cheetah into Solomon Grundy. Cheetah landed at Grundy's feet and Grundy started to charge at Diana. The young man then threw his sword at Grundy and it landed in his right leg weakening him. Diana then gave him a good punch and he fell unconscious. The young man approached her.

"Thanks," he said panting.

"No problem," Diana responded. She extended her hand. "I'm Diana." He then shook it.

"Jason Grace," he told her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Retreat!" Luthor yelled. All the villains that weren't knocked out were leaving or had already left. The Gotham villains, except for Ivy, had fled because Batman had to give the antidote of the two toxins to some of the campers giving them time to escape. Cheetah had fled once Diana started fighting Grundy. Shade had a chance to get away because Hawkgirl had to help Flash with Luminous. Lex Luthor got away due to his supply of kryptonite. All of the others were captured. Once they were past camp's boarders they disappeared in smoke. Diana looked around to see some other half-bloods and to see her friends. They ran or flew to meet her.

"Luthor got away," Superman reported.

"And so did Shade," Hawkgirl told them.

"Cheetah did too," Diana informed them.

"Well we got a few at least," Flash said.

"I've got Sinestro," Lantern said. He shook his wrist up and down and Sinestro moved up and down in the bubble. "And his ring." He opened up his other hand to reveal a yellow ring.

"Me and Hawkgirl got Luminous," Flash exclaimed.

"I got Solomon Grundy," Diana told them.

"Poison Ivy's out," Batman informed them. "We need to get these criminals out of here and back to jail."

"I'll take care of it," Lantern volunteered. "I need to take Sinestro back to Oa for trial anyway. I'll just drop Luminous off at the Metropolis Police Department. And I'll drop Ivy at Gotham Police and Grundy at, um,"

"Blackgate," Batman answered. "They were holding him there before he broke out."

"Makes sense," Lantern replied. He then created a separate bubble for Grundy, Luminous and Ivy before taking off and heading for Metropolis.

"You only got Ivy?" Flash asked.

"I got busy curing the demigods were either scared out of their mind or laughing like idiots," Batman told him.

"Makes sense," Flash responded. A centaur then came galloping up to meet the five heroes.

"Thank you for your help," the centaur said to them. "I am Chiron, the head of the camp. We need to talk."

"Of course," Diana responded. Chiron then led them to the big white house and the other looked at the place in amazement as they walked. Eventually they arrived and they entered into the house to see Jason Grace, a young black haired man, a dirty blonde haired young woman, a red haired young woman and a brunette. The brunette came forth and held her sword at Diana's neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"Clarisse!" Chiron exclaimed. "Stand down!" She stood down. "Now have some manners to the people who saved us."

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares," she told them. "Thanks but we had it under control."

"Yeah, completely," Flash said sarcastically. Clarisse then gave a glare at Flash that was one level down from the Batglare he got from Batman. The dirty blonde woman came forth to greet them.

"Ignore Clarisse. She takes after her father," she told them. She extended her hand to Flash. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Flash shook her hand and smiled as did she. The black haired man came forward to greet them as well.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend," he told them.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. He just smiled at her.

"And also the son of Poisdon," Percy said proudly. Diana's face grew puzzled.

"I thought Poisdon wasn't allowed to have kids," Diana said.

"He wasn't," Clarisse snapped.

"And I'm Jason, the son of Jupiter," Jason told them. "I mean Zeus. Man, I still mess that up."

"And I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," the red haired woman said. "And Jason's girlfriend." She looked at Jason and they both smiled.

"Are they always like this?" Flash asked Annabeth.

"Yes," Annabeth told him.

"Hey, it's not like you and Percy are any better," Piper interjected.

"Well, this is Flash," Diana began. She pointed to Flash. "That's Superman." She point to Superman who was behind her.

"For the record the public called me that," Superman explained. "I did not name myself Superman."

"Good, cause if you did you'd definitely have an ego problem," Clarisse stated.

"This is Hawkgirl," Diana continued. She pointed to Hawkgirl who was behind her. "And this is Batman." She pointed to Batman who was to her right. "And I am Wonder Woman, as the public calls me. But I prefer Diana."

"Diana of Themiscyria?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Diana confirmed.

"I guess Hermes really does always deliver his messages," Percy muttered to himself. "So who were those people?"

"Our villains," Batman answered. "They escaped a few weeks ago."

"So who's the one with a spotted print and claws?" Jason asked.

"That was Cheetah," Diana told him.

"Who're the two with clown makeup on?" Percy asked. "And the one had a scarecrow like face? Those three gave us some nasty gas."

"The female with clown makeup with a black and red suit is called Harley Quinn," Batman informed them. "The other clown is the Joker and the one with the scarecrow like mask is Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow?" Percy asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"His idea not mine," Batman told him.

"Who was the big muscle man with a liquid pumping into his brain?" Piper asked. "And who was the guy in the big green suit?"

"The muscle man's name is Bane," Batman answered.

"The guy in the green suit's name is Lex Luthor," Superman told them.

"Who was the guy with the cane?" Clarisse demanded. "He kept getting on my nerves with that stick of his."

"His name's Shade," Flash responded. "He can bring forth shadows from it."

"What happened to the guy with the yellow ring, the plant lady, the zombie and the guy with replication abilities?" Annabeth asked.

"They were taken to prison by our friend Green Lantern," Hawkgirl told her. "He won't be returning soon. Since Sinestro, the guy with the ring, needs to be taken to a far away prison to be contained."

"And I'm guessing you guys will want to stick around so that you can take in your enemies?" Clarisse sassed.

"Yes, we will," Batman told her.

"No way to talk you out of it?" she said in a non-concerning tone.

"Why try?" Percy exclaimed. "We need all the help we can get. Plus our weapons can't hurt mortals."

"I would be wise if we work together," Chiron said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Diana responded.

"Have I missed anything?" a voice asked. Another young woman walked into the room and noticed everyone else. "Woah, I've missed a lot."

"Rachel, this is the Justice League," Percy said. "Leaguers this is Rachel Dare. She's the camp oracle."

"Nice to meet you all in person," Rachel exclaimed. "You all are my idols."

"Nice to meet you to Rachel," Superman responded.

"So what's been going…," Rachel began. Her eyes then began to glow and her voice grew more serious and stern. " _The war for the mortals has come. They stand at the threshold. A mortal will destroy and another will save. A choice can save the dead mortals but will destroy so many more. Sacrifice must be made. You can not save all and some will die. The honorable will fall if all die_." Her eyes returned to their normal state. She rubbed her head. "That hurt."

"A prophecy?" Diana asked them.

"Yes," Percy said. "And not a good one."

 **Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been busy with Test of the Mind. Plus I was out of ideas for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5 Camp Time

Chapter 5: Camp Time

It had been a few hours since Rachel had given her prophecy as Oracle. Since then they had discussed and talked about the villains a few other things like what the prophecy could mean. They had been shown around camp and they were about to start debating where they should stay. Luckily they didn't have to worry.

The gods had claimed a few to be their champions even though they weren't their children. Diana was claimed by Hera instantly while Flash was claimed by Hermes. Hawkgirl was claimed by Ares and Superman had been claimed by Zeus. Batman wasn't claimed but he didn't care nor did he mind. He was here, in his mind, to do a job not play. That night everyone slept in their cabins and Batman patrolled around the camp and eventually went to sleep in a cave close to camp.

The next day they all woke up and went to breakfast. Each person sat at their respected table and they talked and talked. Batman was watching the whole thing from afar.

"Attention!" Chiron yelled. "We have five new people with us today! They are the ones that saved us yesterday from the mortal villains and they will be staying with us for now until the crisis has pasted. So treat them like you would any other camper! To the gods!" He raised his glass.

"To the gods!" everyone else responded. They raised their glass. They then finished their breakfast and went to do their activities. Batman watched as everyone had fun even Hawkgirl seemed relaxed. He watched from the shadows until dusk. Everyone was heading for their cabins, well, almost everyone.

Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse, Superman, Diana, Flash, Batman and Hawkgirl were at the Big House. They needed to think of a plan and how they were going to combat this new threat.

"I trust you all felt welcome," Chiron said. The leaguers, except Batman, nodded.

"Yeah, everyone at Hermes' cabin is great!" Flash exclaimed. "We had a lot of pra… I mean playing and doing stuff."

"Well, anyways," Annabeth began. "To business. We…"

"Actually, Annabeth. Something needs to be addressed before we go on," Clarisse told her.

"What is?" Annabeth asked a little annoyed.

"I haven't seen Batman all day," Clarisse began. "And he hasn't been doing anything. Isn't that suspicious to anyone else?"

"I don't DO camps," Batman said plainly.

"Or fun for that matter," Flash mumbled. Batman glared at him.

"Clarisse…" Diana began.

"No, I haven't seen him do anything at camp," Clarisse stated. "I need to know what he can do. How about a combat test tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"I'll be there," Batman responded.

"Anyways, down to business," Percy said. "Annabeth."

"We need to find how and when they will strike," Annabeth began. "Do you all have any ideas about that?" Percy leaned over to Batman and whispered in his ear.

"You're doomed tomorrow."

 **Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story but I didn't know what else to do. And sorry if it's a boring chapter but I want to do story not camp. And I didn't have Batman claimed for a reason and not at camp. He doesn't seem like a have fun at camp kind of guy.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Duel

Chapter 6: The Duel

The next morning arrived sooner than anyone expected. After breakfast everyone had found out about Batman and Clarisse's soon to happen duel. Rumors spread like wild fire about the mysterious Batman and so did bets about who would win.

Soon enough it was time for the duel. Clarisse was wearing her padded armor, leather belt and sword. The entire Ares cabin was cheering her on. Batman handed his belt to Diana and grabbed a spare sword that they had. He unsheathed it and stepped into the middle of the ring. Only the leaguers and Percy were cheering him on. They raised their swords.

"Ready when you are," Batman told Clarisse. Clarisse made for a head shot but he quickly blocked it. So the duel began. Clarisse focused all of her energies on offensive moves that failed each time. She was striking anywhere she could, only to be blocked. She jabbed, sliced and used every maneuver she knew but it did not help and it only aggravated the young woman.

"Is this all you've got?!" Clarisse taunted. Their swords made a cross with her straight. Batman then moved his left hand near the point of the blade and placed it on the line part. He then pushed against it and she stumbled back. The roles reversed and now she was on defense. Then their sword made an X. Then Batman grabbed his sword's hilt with both hands and he pushed her sword counter-clockwise and it spun out her hand. He pointed his sword at her.

He handed her, her sword and she snatched it out of her hand. He lowered his sword and they turned to leave on opposite sides of the area.

Clarisse though wasn't ready to give up yet. She then turned around and threw her sword at Batman. Flash and Superman were about to get out of their seat when Diana pulled them down.

"He can handle this," she told them. The sword was about to reached Batman but then he moved his entire body to the right and turned around and threw his sword at Clarisse. The sword made its mark and Clarisse was pinned to the area's wall by the sword. He then walked out of the arena and that was the last that they saw of him that day.


	7. HELP

**Sorry to disappoint you but this is not a chapter update. But please HELP ME. I have NO MORE IDEAS for another chapter! If you have one and you want this story to be finished PLEASE PM me! Otherwise this story WILL never be finished.**

 **Please, help me finish this! SOS!**


End file.
